


Juste avant la fin

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Masochism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin et Kira, entre le moment où Gin vient le chercher dans sa cellule et celui où il fuit le Soul Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste avant la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 20.

Le capitaine Ichimaru est mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant quand il constate. "Tu t'es même blessé, Izuru ? Tu sais bien pourtant que quand ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, cela n'a aucune valeur." Il le guérit même négligemment avant d'enfoncer à nouveau ses ongles dans sa chair. Kira remercie de tout son coeur et ce n'est pas pour les soins, mais pour les nouvelles punitions.

"Est-ce que j'existe pour être blessé par vous ?" demande-t-il, hésitant.

"Peut-être." répond Gin, souriant.

Au fond de lui, Kira est persuadé que ce serait une jolie raison.

* * *

Depuis qu'il a vu Aizen, Kira semble encore plus horrifié de trahir le Soul Society, il tourne en rond, murmurant le nom d'Hinamori.

"Es-tu sûr de ses loyautés ?" demande Aizen. "Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il parte et nous trahisse. Au pire, il n'est pas absolument indispensable."

"Je peux en être sûr, capitaine Aizen." proteste Gin. Et quand la nuit tombe, il sourit à Kira "Ce soir, tu dors dans mes bras, Izuru."

Ses mains se referment sur la taille de Kira émerveillé. Aizen reconnaît l'évidence : Kira ne quittera jamais volontairement cette prison-là.

* * *

Kira se serre contre le torse de son capitaine, bercé par ses bras forts et son odeur. Il est épuisé, mais il ne veut pas dormir encore, il veut profiter de ce contact jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il sait bien que si le capitaine Ichimaru lui accorde cette proximité et cette douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais offertes auparavant, cela signifie que la fin est proche. Peut-être aussi qu'il lui manquera un peu, espère-t-il.

Quand le sommeil le rattrape enfin, il prie pour ne jamais se réveiller.

Comme ça, il restera dans ces bras pour toujours.

* * *

Quand le capitaine Ichimaru annonce brusquement "C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, Izuru.", Kira n'est même pas surpris.

Il sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire, mais il s'en voudrait trop de ne pas avoir essayé. Il tombe à genoux. "Emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, capitaine Ichimaru."

"Je ne suis plus ton capitaine. Je suis un traître." rappelle Gin en souriant.

"Je m'en moque. Je vous appartiens. Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi..." continue à psalmodier Kira. "Ichimaru-sama."

Gin étouffe un petit rire. "Impossible."

"Alors accordez-moi la mort par vos mains, si vous avez un peu de pitié pour moi. Je... je ne suis rien sans vous." Il baisse la tête, espérant encore, sur ce point-là.

"Non. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu dois servir de diversion. Et puis..." là, Ichimaru se penche sur lui, et Kira tremble. "Je veux laisser ma marque ici. Je veux que tu gardes en toi un morceau de moi, que tu pleures éternellement mon absence. Alors ne meurs pas."

Kira avale sa salive. "Si c'est votre désir, je peux vous offrir cela, capi... Ichimaru-sama."

"Bon petit." Ichimaru sourit en lui expliquant son rôle. "Et après tout, tu seras avec Hinamori-kun." ajoute-t-il encore, avant que Kira ne le quitte pour toujours. Il lui offre un dernier mensonge, un dernier faux espoir, après trop de vérités.

"Tu es cruel, Gin." dit Aizen d'un ton amusé.

"Oh, ce n'est pas souvent que je réussis à vous impressionner sur ce point !" plaisante Gin. Il sourit, essayant d'oublier que son petit vice-capitaine soumis et implorant lui manquera peut-être un peu.

La moitié de ses adieux est faite. Le plus difficile est pour très bientôt.


End file.
